The Weasley Chronicles: William Arnold Weasly III
by Simply Shiny
Summary: Ever wonder how the Weasley Family grew up? I have decided to Chronicle the lives of the Weasly children starting with the oldest, and Ending with Ginny. Most of the stories will focus on the younger years and then the OOTP time frame, so here goes:


The Weasley Chronicles: William Arnold Weasly III 

Summary: Ever wonder how the Weasley Family up? I have decided to Chronicle the lives of the Weasly children starting with the oldest, and Ending with Ginny. Most of the stories will focus on the younger years and then the OOTP time frame, so here goes:

A/N: I don't own any of the Weasleys, I do own the people who are not seen in the books, J.K. Rowling does, but you all know that, right?

--------

Being raised the oldest of seven children was not always easy, not only was I the most mature of the bunch (well, most of the time) but I was the only one who remembered how it was before we had "Not A lot of money". It wasn't Charlie, or even Percy that were the ones to diminish our paychecks, sure having three children all under the age of five, was hard on mom and dad, but when Fred and George were born, everything really began to go downhill, I don't think mom and dad were expect twins, but even they were aloud a few luxury as babies, those were the last baby clothes mom bought. Ron was the first Weasly to get solely hand me downs, which maybe why he is so affected by our income, even Ginny got Hand me downs…well, until she was about four that is, and she "realized" that she was a girl and started dressing in all frilly dresses and what not, it wasn't a very long phase, being raised by six brothers and a slew of male cousins, who wouldn't be effected by it? But her phase did come to my advantage a bit…but more about that part later. So, the first years of my life were…well, blissful, I suppose, by a two year olds' standards…and I was apparently a big brat. Mum tells me a story sometimes, well, a lot of stories, but she especially likes the story of when she and dad told me that they were having a baby….

Flashback

"Billy-Billy…sweetie, mommy and daddy need to talk to you"

"No.No.No.No.NO!" two year old Billy slammed him self on to the ground "NO TALK! NO!"

"Billy…BILLY! YOU DO NOT KICK DADDY!" cried Molly Weasley as her husband Arthur tried to pick up his son, but was kicked in the process. Arthur grabbed his son by the waist and hoisted him up.

"William Arthur! You settle down right now, or no desert for you!"

"YES!! YES! DESERT NOW! I WANT CHOCLATE!!!"

"Oh, way to go Arnold" Said Molly exasperated "now you've done it!" Molly grabbed her son and forced him into the high chair "You will stay here, young man, until you decide to be quiet!" and she sat down at the table and motioned for Arthur to do the same.

"So!" Molly shouted over the cries "did you heat about Bernard Tule? Lead singer of one of the most popular bands in the wizarding world with his beautiful wife, who is loved by all, and the fool goes into a pup with a younger woman! Disgusting!"

"Molly, dear, when will you stop worrying about this idle gossip?"

"It's not idle! It made front page news on Witch Weekly!"

"hey, hey hey!" a small voice said softly. The couple looked over to their son.

"Well, I see you've decided to grow up" Molly said

Bill nodded.

"Good, your father and I have good news…Billy, dear, your going to have a little brother or sister"

Billy looked ready to burst. His face was turning red, and then it happened. He screamed. And started thrashing around Molly jumped to console her son, but he thrashed so much, that the old high chair toppled. Silence. Billy had stopped crying. Molly had frozen, Arthur ran for his son and grabbed him. Billy looked at his fathers face, and started crying.

"Oh, Billy, dear, are you alright? Are you O.K.?" cried Molly

Billy sniffed "mmmhmmm but some chocolate might make me a happy little boy again"

Molly and Arthur Laughed "ok" molly said " here is some choclate"

end flashback

I don't remember much about my mom being pregnant. I just remember her getting a lot fatter and a lot more emotional. Then, one day, I woke up and my Gamma Prewett was there, mom and dad were not there. Gamma told me that they were going to bring me an extra special present and unless I sat and played very quietly, I would get nothing. I will tell you that it was very hard. But Gamma Prewett was very strict and she didn't let anyone full around. So, I sat very quietly all day I sat, until it was very dark and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. But the next morning, My Uncle Tom woke me up, and told me we were going to see the present. I was very excited and Uncle Tom dressed me up in my best robes and we traveled for what seemed forever. Until we got to this big building, the Hospital, and we went in the lift to this long hallway, I saw a bunch of my aunts and uncles and Grandparents, they were huddled around this big window. 'This present must be huge!' I thought and I ran to the window. My Pop-pop bent down to me.

"You excited Little Billy? He asked.

"Yes"

and he picked me up. "look, That one there" he said pointing "that's your little brother, Charlie Thomas Weasley"

I looked, I saw nothing, except red, squirmy beats. What was so special about that?

Whatda'ya think? Review PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
